


Morning Glory

by RandomRedneck



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Anniversary, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Morning Kisses, Mornings, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20860619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A typical morning for Pacifica Northwest.





	Morning Glory

Early morning in Gravity Falls. As the town began humming to life and the Gnomes secretly living in the crawlspace dealt with a vengeful mob of raccoons, the legal residents of a nice sized home were still sound asleep. But not much longer for one of them, as a tiny foot kicked her in the cheek.

“...There are two people in here. How does she always kick me?”

Pacifica Northwest was not a morning person. Never had been. She grumbled and sat up, tossing her sleep mask aside and rubbing her cheek.

“2 years old and kicks like a mule...”

She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes...just in time for the sun to peek through the blinds and smack her in them.

“And now I’m blind. Wonderful.”

Groggy, frazzled and temporarily seeing spots. A typical start to her day. But for all her hatred of the morning. she couldn’t stay mad for long as she laid eyes on the other two occupants of the bed.

“You’re lucky you’re adorable.”

Little Sable, dead to the world and snuggled up to her other mother, who was just as heavy a sleeper as she was.

“I swear, those two could sleep through a second Weirdmageddon.”

Mabel’s eyes fluttered open, catching sight of her wife looking at her.

“Staring at me while I sleep? If I didn’t know better, I’d think you had a crush on me, Paz.”

Pacifica rolled her eyes, leaning over and giving Mabel a good morning kiss.

“You’re just now catching on? I figured the 2 years of dating, 9 years of marriage and the snoozing toddler in our bed were big enough hints.”

They both chuckled, Mabel sitting up and trying not to rouse Sable.

“Gonna be 10, soon. Hard to believe, huh?”

It was for Pacifica.

“It is for me. I’m still sometimes afraid I’ll wake up to find this is all a dream, and I’m still that bitchy rich girl no one liked.”

Mabel reached over and pinched her arm, Pacifica yelping a little in surprise.

“Guess it’s not a dream. Course if it was, you’re the most dreamy girl with bedhead I’ve ever seen.”

Pacifica could feel her face turning red. Mabel simply smirked.

“And I can still make you blush like our first date. I’m good.”

She really was. Before anymore flirting or melodramatic fear of being in a dream could occur, the tiniest member of the three finally roused herself.

“...Mama, I’m hungry...”

Sable sat up, getting a peck on the cheek from both her mommies.

“Good morning, Angel. Why did you sneak into our room last night? Did you have a nightmare?”

She shook her head, pointing at Mabel.

“I wanted to see Mommy give you your Annie-Very-Sorry present. It’s really pretty...Mama, how do you get stones from the moon? Isn’t it cold up there?”

Pacifica glanced at Mabel.

“...I mean she said she could keep a secret and I really wanted to show it off to someone before I gave it to you..”

She opened the nightstand on her side of the bed, handing Pacifica a little jewelry box. Pacifica opened it, revealing a lovely silver necklace with a moonstone attached to it.

“You know you get three birthstones for your month? It’s unfair quite frankly. Anyway, I picked Moonstone cause it had the coolest name. Happy early anniversary, darling.”

Pacifica sniffled, closing the box and setting it aside so she could steal her second smooch of the still young day.

“I love it. And I love you.”

Sable looked up.

“She likes you, Mommy.”

Mabel scooped up her little Angel, hopping off the bed with her.

“You think so? I had a hunch. Now let’s get you some breakfast while Mama gets ready for the day. And since it’s the third Tuesday of the month?”

Sable’s eyes lit up.

“BREAKFAST TACOS!”

Mabel nodded.

“You know it! To the kitchen!”

Mabel shot out of the room with her mini-me in tow, leaving Pacifica to sit there and think. She closed her eyes for about 10 seconds, opening them again to find she was still in the same room.

“Just had to be sure.”


End file.
